robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack 'o' Lantern
Tikki tell their children a story, about how every year, during the second month of harvest collection, scary Jack 'o' Lantern comes to the island and steals away the most unruly and disobedient Tikki children '---------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 30 days--------------------------------------------------------' Mysterious shadow Part 1: What was that behind the tree? A scarecrow? You are seeing things. *Chase away Jack 'o' Lantern 5 times. (he will appear at random while harvesting or feeding) *Harvest Melons 20 times at your Island. (harvest time: 3 min.) *Feed Chickens (Hens) 25 times on your Island. (feeding time: 20 min.) No, it can't be! It's just a scary story for children! : Reward: 250 , 100 Nightmare before Harvest Part 2: Why does this island attract all kinds of strange inhabitants? There is no time to think about that. You must get rid of Jack 'o' Lantern before your entire harvest is destroyed! *Harvest 30 Pumpkins at your Island. (harvest time: 8 hours) *Find 7 Ketchup from the Tomatoes Collection. *Help friends 50 times. That's great! The harvest has been saved, but Jack 'o' Lantern is annoying you. : Reward: 100 , 3 Small pumpkin latern You shall not pass! Part 3: This can't go on! Maybe you could chase away Jack 'o' Lantern? *Find 5 Garlic from the Fall Collection. (can be found while harvesting, feeding or while chasing Jack 'o' Lantern away) *Find 7 Hot Peppers from the Chili Collection. *Find 9 Wool from the Sheep Collection at your Island. Great, this should scare Jack 'o' Lantern, at least for a time... : Reward: 100 , Jack Cocktail I can't see you Part 4: Jack 'o' Lantern is so annoying! Perhaps you could just ignore him and he will leave? *Find 7 Strawberry Jam at your Island. (can be found while harvesting Strawberries. Harvest time: 20 min.) *Find 9 Kiwi Cream portions. (can be found while harvesting Kiwi Trees. Harvest time: 90 min.) *Collect maximum Jack's (the) Parrot bonus 5 times. (hint: use a Jack Cocktail (Steve's Bar) to collect the bonus quicker) You are doing really well, but Jack 'o' Lantern hasn't left your island yet. But it was worth a try! : Reward: 5 , 2 Candles Child's play Part 5: Jack 'o' Lantern is ready to share something with you in return for some help. *Find 12 Pumpkin Lanterns. (can be found while harvesting, feeding or while chasing Jack 'o' Lantern away) *Obtain 15 Candles. (Can either be bought with Totems or asked from friends) *Make 7 Handmade (Wooden) Blocks in the Workshop. (needed: 2 and 2 ) Brilliant! Where did Jack 'o' Lantern find these goods? : Reward: 8 , 3 Revitalizer 2x2 Autumn Shop Part 6: Let's see what Jack 'o' Lantern can offer you in exchange for pumpkin lanterns. *Buy any (every) goods in Jack 'o' Lantern's Shop. (can be found near the Fishing Pier) *Exchange (the) Fall Collection for (a) reward. *Send 30 free Presents (Gifts) to friends. Great! That seems like the beginning of a mutually fruitfull collaboration. : Reward: 150 , 12 Small Pumpkin Lantern , Pumpkin Lantern ----